Chapter 4: End of the Ruins
Frisk: Toriel wait! Can you tell me something? Toriel: Do you wish to return to the surface? Frisk: Yes, I do. Toriel: There is an exit to the end of the ruins... but I cannot let you pass, I have to destroy it and no-one will never leave the ruins ever again. Frisk: (shocked) But Toriel, why no-one leaves the ruins? Toriel: I see it all... They come, they leave... They die. If you leave the ruins, they... Asgore will kill you, I’m only protecting you do you understand? Go to your room. Frisk: Toriel please, I really want to go back. Toriel: you want to leave...Then prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive. (Heartache Lyrics by Echo Flower Productions) Toriel: #My dear child,# Why won’t you listen to me? Frisk: I’m so sorry, Toriel, but I can’t stay down here. Toriel: #Frisk, why do you want to leave? Frisk: #Please forgive me Toriel: #I just want what’s best for you#I don’t want you to go#You’ll be killed#If you venture out there alone Frisk: #I know you’re scared of the unknown Toriel: #Just stay here, you’ll be safe at home#What is it you#Are still trying to prove?#Why won’t you stay?#Each step’s a danger out there#Trust me that it’s true#Understand, my child,# Here I will take care of you#I don’t want you to die out there too Frisk: #Toriel, listen to me#Understand and see#You will be here in my heart#Even if we have to be apart Both: #In this new path I must start#Both my SOUL and yours resonate#With the pain#Of this choice that I have to make#My SOUL breaks with loss and heartache Toriel stops her attacks as she became worried. Toriel: Frisk, I know you want to go home but... we can have a good life here. Frisk: Toriel, I know that you want me to be safe but please just let me pass. Toriel: Why are you making this so difficult? Go to your room. Everyone became silent until… Toriel: No, I understand. Because you were unhappy here for a long time, so I will put myself aside. Frisk: You mean, you let me go? Toriel: Yes, but Frisk before you go, can you promise me for one thing? Frisk: What is it? Toriel: Please do not come back, I hope you understand. Toriel went up to Frisk and hugged him for her last goodbye. (Fallen Down Lyrics by Man On The Internet) Toriel: #Couldn't save a child#Who's fallen down#But the ruins get very small around#You'd be unhappy here#Expectations, loneliness, and fear#I'll put them aside#For you, I cannot still be by your side#I wish I could#My child, please be good Toriel: I’ll miss you, my child, and, promise me one thing, promise me you’ll always stay determined. Frisk: I will, Mom… I promise. Chara: Frisk, let’s go. Frisk: Bye Mom. Frisk and Chara leave as Toriel stayed near the door singing a song for Frisk. (Stay Lyrics by Try Hard Ninja) Toriel: #Determination to leave fills your heart, but I don't know if you're strong enough#It is a treacherous place outside, that's why#I'm trying to close it off#Not the first to fall but I hope you're the last#Once you leave me here there's no coming back#Stay with me my child#I will raise you as my own, my own#Refuse to let it take you like it took all the rest#The nightmare too familiar replays 'till nothing's left#Why wrap your heart in peril when we can hide away?#Refuse to let it take you, refuse to let it take you#So won't you stay?#So won't you stay?#I want to keep on protecting your soul and if you let me, I'll keep you safe#These ruins, they can turn into our home#Please turn back now, it’s still not too late#But if you keep on down this dangerous path I can't shield you from their burning wrath#Stay with me my child#I will raise you as my own, my own#Refuse to let it take you like it took all the rest#The nightmare too familiar replays 'till nothing's left#Why wrap your heart in peril when we can hide away?#Refuse to let it take you, refuse to let it take you#So won't you stay?#So won't you stay?#Rest your head my child and just stay a while#There is no rush#Close your eyes and sleep#Hope your dreams are sweet like butterscotch#Refuse to let it take you like it took all the rest#The nightmare too familiar replays 'till nothing's left#Why wrap your heart in peril when we can hide away?#Refuse to let it take you, refuse to let it take you#So won't you stay?#So won't you stay? Frisk and Chara are about to leave the Ruins until they met Flowey again. (Your Best Friend Reprise Lyrics By Echo Flower Productions) Flowey: #You think you’re clever?#You aren’t a killer#But you think you’ll survive#Kill or be killed#That’s the rule in this world#So you’ll remain alive#I’m the prince who makes the rules#In this world of useless fools!#They will take your SOUL#I’ll gain back control#That’s how this world is run!#Facing one like you#What is it you’ll do?#All this will be quite fun! Flowey: You think you aren’t a killer, little monarch? Frisk: I’d never kill anyone! Flowey: So you say. Good luck with that kiddo. Chara: Ugh, he’s right about one thing. I know for a fact that you won’t last long out there on your own. Frisk: But- Chara: #You’re just a human#Naive and clueless#If you go out alone#You’ll surely get hurt#If you don’t die first#And you’ll never get home#We’re joined together#Maybe forever#So I’m stuck here with you#Guess I’ll be your guide#So that you won’t die#I’ll have to help you through Frisk: You don’t really want to help, do you? Chara: Nope. But I don’t have a choice! Ugh, come one, let’s go. The young boys left for Snowdin. Meanwhile, Genocide Anomaly and Pacifist Anomaly woke up from a nice nap. This duo of a boy and a girl control or look after what the human is doing. Genocide: (yawns) Well, that was a nice nap. Those two boys… they must just be what woke us up again. Pacifist: Seems they’ve already begun showing mercy. Genocide: Heh. How boring. they’ll need some help going on the right path. Pacifist: “Right” path? For the last time, killing won’t get you anywhere! Genocide: What would you know You couldn’t make Flowey good, and he’s survived longer than any of those other children who fell. You’ll see it my way, and so will they. They just need a little push in the right direction. Pacifist: These boys have more determination than the others. So good luck with that. Genocide: I have my ways… Category:Episodes